


(Just know that) I want you back

by anemonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Boys Kissing, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Digital Art, Fanart, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonen/pseuds/anemonen
Summary: Of course Al wanted him back. His nervousness from just moments earlier suddenly seemed impossibly silly.





	(Just know that) I want you back

**Author's Note:**

> Dear prompter, this might not have been quite what you had in mind, but I hope you still like it! I really like this pairing, so I couldn't resist getting to draw them kissing a little. Title is from the song by HAIM.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nextgen_mod/16357221/19310/19310_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/117773.html).


End file.
